


Weapons Drawn: Sword and Javelin

by WarriorNun



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom Jaune Arc, Drunken sex, Genderbending, Greek Mythology References, I had to do this!, M/M, Male Pyrrha Nikos, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenage Drama, Typical Teenage stuff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: So boy meets boy in high school.There will be misunderstandings, some stupid mistakes, but years from now...we would all just look back and laugh.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 11





	Weapons Drawn: Sword and Javelin

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting some ideas lately...
> 
> This is just popped out since RWBY, well, while still a decent show, but it seemed to be tanking nowadays. Not to mention the toxic fandom and such. 
> 
> But we gotta remember the good things that we come across the franchise. 
> 
> So in the honor of Monty Oum...please enjoy. 
> 
> Oh and I just had to genderbent Pyrrha. I mean, Achilles and Patroclus are canon in the mythos sooo~

In every high school, there was always that one student that shines above the rest. 

Whether it was sports, academics, or just being awesome. It was difficult to be one instead of the other, thus being known for the one thing that they’re good at. However, anyone with a half a brain knows that the best example that would balance all three would be the poster boy of Beacon Academy. 

Pyrrhus Nikos.

When it came with sports, he was unstoppable. Most notably in track and field events. Of course, he was no slouch when it comes with academics. It was like no matter how difficult the question was, in any subject, he got it right. 

He was also genuinely nice to everyone he meets in the hallway, no matter how high or how low on the so-called clique hierarchy. 

He remembered how nice he greeted him on that first day of school. 

Even when Jaune made a complete fool of himself, Pyrrhus always made sure if he was alright. From helping him deal with the prick Cardin to consoling him when his crush, the local ice queen, Weiss Schnee, asked out Neptune. He was there. Even took the time out of his schedule to tutor him on almost all of the subjects when he shouldn’t have. Jaune couldn’t ask for a better friend. Even Ren and Nora can vouch for that, and they were practically dancing around each other when it comes with admitting their feelings to each other. 

So here he was…at a party, he forgot whose house it was…

In what is probably a guest bedroom, slightly a bit drunk from trying that beer (which was an interesting taste but doesn’t sit well with him) with Pyrrhus riding him. The air was penetrated by the sounds of heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed, hips moving at a rapid pace as friction were practically sending pleasurable jolts up and down his spine and into his brain. The sensation was unlike that he had ever felt before. This was really different from masturbating! 

Considering the fact that this is his first time.

With his best friend.

Who is a guy.

…Which was something that he should be concerned with. 

“Jaune…Jaune…Jaune…!!”

The way he spoke his name was like a prayer, making him feel like someone that he would be worshipped. Someone that should be adored. That was something that Jaune never expected in 17 years of his life. 

And somehow…Pyrrhus just looked so damn beautiful right now.

It could be the alcohol affecting his brain but this was the first time that Jaune could see him in an alluring light. 

His normally pulled up ponytail was now loosening out of its tie, almost cascading down his pale shoulders like a red waterfall. His strong, toned thighs from years of track and field lifting him up and down as if to make Jaune to go deep as he can. Sweat glistened upon his muscular yet lean physique was something that Jaune at one point, considered strangely erotic. Despite the fact that he had seen him after practice many times before (even admiring his six back more than once…) Maybe it was the way that the moonlight was peeking through the blinds that created such a glow?

Gods….why only now that Jaune just found him attractive?

He could admit as a man that Pyrrhus is indeed attractive, combined with his reputation and natural athleticism, he could have any girl he wanted. But since he had first met him…he had never seen him with a girlfriend. Ever. 

He had seen numerous girls send him love letters, even a few that were brave enough to come up to him with their confessions. 

But Pyrrhus, being the absolute gentleman that he is, gently turned them down. 

He never gave him the reason why. Mostly give out the classic “need to focus on his studies” for the time being. 

Who would have thought that he swung for the other team?

Or maybe…

Maybe he had always held a candle for him the entire time?

 _Shit, I’m such an idiot,_ Jaune cursed himself, before barely holding back a pleasured moan. 

“Ahh~ Ahhhn~…” Pyrrhus was practically in bliss as he ground against Jaune’s member, bracing his hands upon his chest. Slowly shifting his hips around to create friction, both for himself and Jaune. “Soooo good…!”

Jaune could feel himself sobering up a bit, probably due to the current activity that they’re having for who knows how long. He could barely make out the music downstairs, he doesn’t know if anyone was still downstairs or slowly leaving for home. And whoever is the owner of the house…well…he’d be sorry for the poor sap to come across the result of the bedsheets. 

Slowly but surely, he raised his hands up and gripped Pyrrhus’ hips, making the latter pause in mid-thrust in surprise. 

“…J-Jaune?” 

He could practically feel the other teen stiffened underneath his touch. Whether it was from shock or fear, he doesn’t know. While he was not even sober enough to speak, he figured that whatever happened in the future, they can handle it. So for now…they’re just going to focus what they’re doing at the moment. 

That is what Jaune thought as he moved his hips upward in a powerful thrust, making Pyrrhus let out a gasp in pleasured surprised. It wouldn’t be fair that he was the only one being pleasured. 

“O-Oh…Oh god!” Pyrrhus gasped, barely hanging on as Jaune bucked his hips. He managed to catch his bearings and resumed bouncing back, just to meet back at the sensation as they rut back and forth like animals with wild abandon. At this point, they wouldn’t even cared if they made a lot of noise or somehow broke the bed. 

Anything to keep this feeling going until the end. 

“I can practically feel you in my stomach!” Pyrrhus gasped up, caressing his belly while bouncing helplessly upon his cock. “You might get me pregnant at this rate!”

“Maybe I should get you pregnant!” Jaune finally spoke up, couldn’t help but smirk. “I bet you’re a slut doing this kind of thing!” Ok, maybe that would be a bit too far…he had no idea if Pyrrhus had his V card checked out yet. But he was caught up in the moment!

“Haaa~ Haaa~ I-I’m a slut…!” Pyrrhus moaned, bucking himself harder and harder against Jaune’s thrusting, creating delightful frictions between them. “I’m your slut! I want you to fill me up so much so I can have your babies!”

Shit, now that is even hotter! Even if it was out of a bad porno! Not that he had SEEN porno…Ok, a little, but he made sure to wipe out his internet history!

Jaune then grabbed Pyrrhus and with some strength that he never knew that he had, flipped their positions so that he would be on top of him while somehow managing still nestled deep within the redhead. Pyrrhus gasped in surprise at the sudden switch and before he could register on what happened, Jaune pulled out, leaving just the tip in before slamming back with full force, almost making him shout. He then regained his composure as he wrapped his strong legs around Jaune’s waist, wrapping his arms around his neck. The bed was practically rocking along with their movements, even bumping against the wall with enough strength that would make it rattle. 

“Oh, Gods! Harder, Jaune! Harder!” Pyrrhus cried out, bucking back to meet with Jaune’s thrusts. 

Jaune only growled as he kept up with the pace, the pleasure that was running through both of them. He could feel sweat pouring out as the air was penetrated by the sound of slapping skin. Perhaps it could be just him, but he could feel something building up inside of him, and it was going to explode. 

“P-Pyrrhus…” He managed to gasped out between thrusts. “I think, I’m think I’m going to cum…!”

“Ah~ Me too…!!” Pyrrhus panted. “Come on! Unload it inside of me!”

Jaune could feel the muscles of Pyrrhus’ insides tightened around him as he pushed in once more, and then next thing he knew he was seeing stars as Pyrrhus’s wrapped tighter around him. The adrenaline finally died down as he slumped down upon the redhead, vaguely taking note of his softening member that was nestled within the toned ass.They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily; riding out the high that they’re both experiencing. 

They have stayed within each other’s arms for what seemed like forever (which is actually a few moments) before Jaune felt a bit achey. With much reluctance, Jaune managed to pull out, vaguely noting about the oozing as he does so, before flopping on the bed next to Pyrrhus. He tiredly looked over, only to see Pyrrhus’ back, and evened breathing. 

Huh, maybe he was that good. Oh well, he’s tired too. They could talk about it in the morning. 

—

That was the plan.

Until Jaune woke up with a note on the pillow. 

I’m so sorry.

That was all it said. 

And on the bedside was a bottle of water and an aspirin bottle.

…

“Damn it…” 

At this point, he didn’t know what he did wrong.


End file.
